


Return of the Past

by OrionPax9



Category: Fruits Basket, Naruto
Genre: Chinese Zodiac, F/M, Female Uzumaki Naruto, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, minor language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4499670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrionPax9/pseuds/OrionPax9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Many years have passed since the Sohma curse broke and the world has been split into the Elemental Countries. Seeing the chaos about to consume the world, the Powers That Be have decided to bring back the curse. Will their decision bring the world back into balance? Or will it spin out of control? Who are the zodiac? AU Fem!Naruto</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own. This will be the only chapter for this story for awhile as my computer Virus Security is acting up a bit.

(In the heavens)

Kyo sighed, bored. It had been interesting here at first, but after a while, he was tired of it. ‘I wish something would happen,’ he thought.

“Kyo!” a voice called. Looking over his shoulder, Kyo saw his silver-haired cousin, Yuki, coming towards him. “Did you hear? The gods are thinking of bringing back the Zodiac to the Sohma’s,” Yuki said, as he got closer.

“What?” Kyo asked, paling. “After what we went through? Why are they doing that?”

“Something about the balance in the current world being disturbed,” Yuki said, sitting next to his cousin. “I just hope that they don’t have as hard of time as we did.”  
Kyo nodded. “Wait, what about the cat?” he asked, worried. The cat had always had a second form that was controllable by a special bracelet that he had destroyed when his curse was broken.

“The cat will be placed in someone no one expects, according to them. One who was born outside of the family but with the blood,” Hatori said as he came up. “The person will also have a burden that was placed on them by a step-parent.”

Kyo sighed, rubbing his face. “And they think that this will help why?”

“There’s a current struggle between the forces in the world, with ninja’s abounding. Some of the people down there are picked the vessels of demons, not the ones we read about, but creatures that take the forms of animals with up to nine tails,” Hatori said.

Yuki sighed, pinching his nose. “One of the containers will bear the cat’s curse, won’t they?” he asked.

Hatori nodded. “The tailed-beasts, for a time, will allow the person to bear the curse with or without the bracelet. Once they hit a certain age, though, the bracelet will have to be worn always.”

Kyo groaned. “Great,” he swore.

The three continued to talk about the plan the gods were making as others in their family came over, adding their two cents. They all hoped that whatever the gods planned, it turned out how they wanted.


	2. Chapter 1 - Cat, Kyuubi, and Suna

Kushina sighed as she sat in the kitchen of the modest house she shared with Minato. The man, now the fourth Hokage, had been helpful ever since she had found out that she was pregnant after a one-night stand. She saw the man every once in a while around the Sohma clan grounds and decided that the only way he would ever know is if both she and Minato died.

“Everything alright, Kushina?” a voice asked behind her. Turning her head, she saw a tall blonde-haired man with bright cerulean eyes looking at her in worry. Kushina smiled and nodded.

“I’m fine Minato, the little one is quite feisty at the moment, that’s all,” she told him as she rested a hand on her distended stomach. 

It had turned out that Minato had loved her for some time, and the two of them, after she had found out, decided to make it seem like the baby was his. In that regard, the two had married a week into Kushina’s second trimester. Only their close friends were invited, including Mikoto Uchiha and Kakashi Hatake. Those two, along with the third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, had been told the truth, but they would hide it as long as they could.

“Oh,” Kushina said, wincing as she felt pain ripple through her stomach. “It’s time.”

Minato’s eyes widened and he hurried forward. Just as they were about to leave, an ANBU appeared, crouching in front of the duo. “What is it, Wolf?” Minato asked.

“Hokage, sir, a large entity is approaching with the intent to attack. I sent a scout out and they confirmed it was the Kyuubi sir,” Wolf said.

Minato and Kushina paled. ‘Not now,’ Minato thought as he looked at his wife. He made a quick decision. “Get the ninja’s ready to defend Konoha. I’ll be there soon, but my wife is in labor at the moment.”

Wolf nodded, her eyes widening behind her mask. “Yes sir. Should I send a couple ANBU to help protect the two of you?”

Minato shook his head. “No, we’ll be fine. Go!” he commanded and Wolf disappeared in a swirl of leaves. “Come on, Kushina, little Naruto will be here soon,” he said as he turned to his wife.

Kushina nodded and the two disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

(After the birth)

After a grueling two hours, Kushina held her newborn baby daughter, tears in her eyes. She knew what Minato might have to do as nothing can kill a demon. What had scared her the most, though, is that as soon as Minato had held Naruto, the girl had turned into a baby kitten. Kushina wasn’t stupid. She knew the tales of what used to plague the Sohma’s and now it seemed as if it came back, taking place in her own daughter. On Naruto’s small wrist sat a red and white beaded bracelet that had appeared not long after her birth.

Minato came back half an hour later, looking worried. He hadn’t wanted to do this to his stepdaughter, but it was the only way to save Konoha. “It’s the only way, Kushina. I don’t   
like it any more than you do, but she is the only child on hand,” he argued.

“They’ll hate her, Minato, and curse her. That doesn’t even begin to describe what could happen if the Sohma’s find out she’s one of them,” Kushina said, holding her daughter closer.

“I hate it as much as you, Kushina, but I have no other choice. As soon as the sealing is over, you’ll need to take her away, most likely to Suna. They’re our allies at the moment, and the Kazekage will help hide the two of you,” Minato told her, hugging the woman close. “I do love you, Kushina, never doubt that.”

“I know, love,” Kushina smiled sadly before handing over her daughter. “I’ve put a temporary seal on her so that she won’t transform while you hold her to do the sealing.”

Minato nodded, holding Naruto close. “You’ll need to be nearby as well, so that she’ll still have a parent,” he murmured.

Kushina nodded and the two left the small cave, heading for the fight.

 

Minato stood on top of Gamabunta’s head, watching as his ninja attacked the fox demon. “This is it,” he said, closing his eyes. “Are you ready, my old friend?”

“I guess this is it then, Minato. Do you think that she’ll ever sign our contract when she’s older?” Gamabunta asked.

“I don’t really know. Kushina and I prepared several plans just in case something like this happened. I just never thought that we would actually have to use any of them,” he answered. With that, Minato began to do the hand signs to summon Shinigami while Gamabunta fought the fox.

When Shinigami appeared asking why he had been summoned, Minato made his request for the sealing. z'It shall be done,z' the being said and with that, the Kyuubi began to shrink, being absorbed into the seal placed on Naruto’s stomach.

‘Goodbye, Naruto. Stay strong and fight for what you truly believe in,’ Minato thought with his last conscious thought. He had known the price he would pay for summoning death, but he didn’t regret it, seeing as the Kyuubi had to be sealed.

Naruto began to cry as the sealing finished. Tears were falling from her eyes as Kushina rushed forward to pick up her daughter. “Hush, little one, mommies here,” she soothed, rocking her daughter softly.

“He did it then?” Hiruzen asked, stepping forward. He had seen the sealing and wanted to make sure everything was okay. After all, it wasn’t every day a demon was sealed into a newborn, especially one that had come from a prominent family.

Kushina nodded, before falling to her knees. “I guess I’m more tired than I thought,” she said, laughing weakly.

Hiruzen called for an ANBU to take the duo to the hospital while he tried to calm the council down. He didn’t know what he would tell them yet, but he had to do something to allay their fears. ‘Looks like I may have to tell them,’ he thought. ‘I’ll just make it to where it’s an S ranked secret so that it can’t be leaked out without serious consequences.’ With that thought, he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

(Two days later, half way between Konoha and Suna)

Kushina was running, Naruto held to her chest. She was terrified for her daughter and had run as soon as she saw the nurse hold a syringe above her daughter to kill her. Kushina knew that Hiruzen had to tell the council, but it looks like the secret was still leaked out, thus her daughter being in the line of danger for something she never asked for.

‘Hopefully Kaito will still help,’ she thought. The man had been a help when Minato had first become Hokage, giving him aide, and the two had made a pact to help the other’s family should something happen to either one of them.

Looking up, she saw the walls of Suna ahead. Sighing in relief, Kushina sped up. She had to make it there; she didn’t want her daughter to be under the sun any longer than she had too. Approaching the gate, the two watchers called for one of the ninja to escort her to the Kazekage. An older looking ninja approached and led Kushina to the tower. “Is everything alright?” the woman, a puppet user named Chiyo asked.

“Other than the fact that a nurse in the hospital back in Konoha tried to kill my daughter or how about the fact that Minato is dead?” Kushina asked, eyes bright with unshed tears. “My daughter was almost killed just because she in a container for the Kyuubi. The nurse said that instead of being a human, Naruto was the demon itself.” She choked back a sob.

Chiyo put a hand on Kushina’s shoulder. “I’m sorry dear. Luckily, you made it here. No will know about the Kyuubi unless you tell them. Plus, we have more faith in the sealing than those villagers, so even if they did find out, they wouldn’t attack her.”

Kushina smiled and nodded, squaring her shoulders as the two women approached the door to the Kazekage’s office. Knocking once, Chiyo opened the door and let Kushina through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who have ever read the Fruits Basket series, you might be able to figure out what family curse I'm talking about. Oh, and just so no one complains about Naruto having blond hair, just remember that Momiji Sohma, the rabbit (hyper little thing he was) was a blond as well. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter.


End file.
